Jade Harley/Infobox
- Homosuck= }} - Dream ▾= - Dead= - Sprite= - Dog Tier ▾= - Grimbark= - Trollsona= }} }} - Outfits ▾= - Eclectica ▾= - Squiddle= - Spectagoggles= }} - Dead Shuffle= - 3 AM= }} - Young ▾= - Skaianet= - Baby= }} - Bot= }} |caption = |intro = 768 |first = 651 |title = Witch of Space |age = born: December 1st, 1995 introduction: 13 Earth years Act 6 Intermission 2: 14 Earth years Act 6 Intermission 3: 15 Earth years Act 6 Intermission 5: 16 Earth years credits: 21 Earth years |screenname = gardenGnostic |style = no capitalization or use of apostrophes, but frequent emoticon use and an overall enthusiastic attitude!! :) |specibus = Riflekind, Paperkind, Everything |modus = Many, all based on popular board games. She uses Memory or Pictionary most of the time. Dave describes them as goofy and migraine-inducing. |relations = Becquerel - Pet, guardian Jane Egbert - Genetic mother John Egbert - Genetic brother Jake Harley - Adoptive grandfather/Genetic father (deceased) Karkat Vantas - Patron troll Tavros Nitram - Fairy God Troll Jake English - Penpal, genetic father Jane Crocker - Genetic mother Betty Crocker - Adoptive great, great, great grandmother Jadesprite - dream self Peregrine Mendicant - Exile Davesprite - Ex-Boyfriend Davepetasprite^2 - Possible love interest Jade English - Post-Scratch Self Joey Claire - Genetic half-sister on father's side, adoptive aunt Jude Harley - Genetic half-brother on father's side, adoptive uncle |home = A high-tech tower on a Pacific Island |planet = Land of Frost and Frogs |like = Gardening, nuclear physics, gadgetry, anthropomorphic fauna, dogs |hate = Big game trophies, mummies, rude trolls |music = |pesterlogs = |-|Act 1= |none}} |-|2= |none}} |none}} |-|3= |none}} |none}} |none}} |none}} |-|4= |none}} |none}} |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) (2 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) |-|5/2= |none}} |none}} |none}} (2 pp.) (4 pp.) (2 pp.) |none}} (9 pp.) (9 pp.) (2 pp.) (2 pp.) (5 pp.) |none}} (8 pp.) (4 pp.) |none}} (5 pp.) (2 pp.) |none}} (7 pp.) (5 pp.) (24 pp.) |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} (11 pp.) (4 pp.) |-|6 ▼= - I1= (6 pp.) |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (10 pp.) - I2= |none}} (10 pp.) - I3= |none}} (25 pp.) - A5A1x2= |none}} (6 pp.) |none}} - I5= |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) - A6 ▼ = - I1= |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (7 pp.) |none}} (22 pp.) |none}} (9 pp.) |none}} (4 pp.) |none}} (5 pp.) |none}} |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (3 pp.) - I2= |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (4 pp.) |none}} (8 pp.) |none}} (12 pp.) |none}} (11 pp.) |none}} (3 pp.) - I4= |none}} (5 pp.) |none}} (6 pp.) |none}} (39 pp.) |none}} (4 pp.) |none}} (9 pp.) |none}} (4 pp.) }}|none}} - I5= |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} (5 pp.) |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (5 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} (15 pp.) }} }} }} Category:Character infoboxes